thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Alice Withers
Alice Withers is a tribute made up by Pippycat. Please don't use her in any of your Games and fanfics without Pippycat's permission. Thank you. <3 ' ' Alice Name: Alice Withers Age: '''16 '''District: '''10 (14, 7) '''Gender: '''Female '''Weapons: '''Being from District 10, Alice has skill with a '''whip, and her second choice would be a sickle, though she isn't really into violence. Appearance: Alice usually has a playful smile on her face, and sparkling greyish-blue eyes. She has long, ash-blonde hair with a few lighter streaks in it. Height: '''5'5 '''Personality: '''Alice is a nice girl that likes to be around other people. She doesn't have many close friends, but lots of people like her, since she is nice and kind towards everyone, no matter who they are. Alice can be awkward, and maybe a bit annoying sometimes, but she's the kind of person that you can end up liking even if you try your best not to. However, Alice can get scared easily, and her biggest fear is being alone, which has led her to be more social, trying to surround herself with people. '''Strengths: '''Alice is good at gaining '''allies, and is incredibly''' intellgent', smart enough to skip about two grades. She is also very good at reacting to attacks, with quick '''reaction time'. Weaknesses: '''Alice doesn't want to hurt people, she isn't into violence''' very much. Also, if anyone leaves her, she will go crazy and start crying (she can be wimpy sometimes). Alice also''' isn't very skilled with weapons', due to her peaceful nature. '''Token: '''The little teddy bear she got, Teddy, so she will "never be alone" (since that is her fear). '''Alliance: '''Alice likes to be with other people, so preferably the anti-Careers, but if not, she will request another private alliance with other nice tributes, regardless of age or gender. '''Fears: '''Being alone Backstory Alice grew up as an only child, so she always felt lonely. She would normally stay up in her room all the time, working on her homework, which she actually liked. She was really smart, in math, English, science, and everything, really, but her parents never saw it. They didn't really even care for Alice. Alice was convinced her parents loved her, and she would try to have family time on the weekends, or whenever she could. She would try to show them how much she loved them, but they brushed her off, so she always ended up alone in her room, either working on school work two grades ahead of her, or reading a book from the library. Alice was used to being alone. When Alice was ten, she wrote a little note to her parents for New Year's that said that she loved them. They looked it over briefly, as Alice swelled with joy. She skipped off, and poked her head around the wall to see their reaction, but they threw it into the fireplace. Alice started to wonder how much her parents really loved her. The next week, her parents made her start to work. Alice did house work, and was forced to drop out of school so that she could take a part-time job, earning money for her parents. ''They love me, ''she told herself, ''there has to be a good reason for everything! But Alice's hope wouldn't last long. When her parents had collected enough money from Alice's job a year later, they left one day, locking Alice in her tiny room in the basement. When she woke up in the morning, she tried to open the door, but it was locked. She panicked, banging her fists against the door, before breaking down and bawling. She was only 11 years old, after all, and she could only handle so much. There was no light in the basement, except for a few candles and a flashlight that Alice had to use sparingly. She used her food and water storage she kept in the corner of her room, but soon it ran out. Alice was dehydrated and starving, and she slowly prepared for death to take her. But a few months later, Peacekeepers came to investigate the house, because rent had not been paid for so long. Alice hid when she heard people in the house, thinking they were thieves that were coming to take everything she had. When the door to the basement was unlocked, she hid, and then ran out when the Peacekeepers had left. She quickly gathered up food, water, and other things she would need, which included a knife from the kitchen, to run away. She knew if she went to the child home, her life would be hard. She tried to live on her own, but couldn't make it. She was living in a small, abandoned house. When she was 12, a few months before the Reaping, a girl found Alice. Alice tried to stab her with the knife, but she was too weak. She started crying, begging, "please don't hurt me! Don't hurt me! I'll do anything." But the girl, 18 years of age, calmed down young Alice and took her to her house. She told Alice, "do you have a family?" "Not anymore." Alice was sure her parents wouldn't want her back. "I'm going to be your new family." The girl told her. "My name is Arianna." "My name is Alice." Alice didn't even want to say her last name, because she hated her parents. No way would she be associated with them. Arianna, or as she liked to be called, Ari, took care of Alice, and the two became very close. It was like they really were family. Alice forgot all about her past, until she finally admitted it a year later to Ari, who told her not to worry. That was over now. When Ari turned 22, she married someone named Carter, and together, they made a happy family. They were happy with Alice as their child. But even though the past was the past, and Alice would never ever want to go back to it, she hated being alone. She got a teddy bear for her birthday one year, a small one that she could carry around in her pocket, so that she would "never be alone". She named it Teddy, even though she knew it was childish to name it, or even carry it around everywhere. But the past had scarred her. Whenever her parents had to leave the house, Alice would hide in her room, reading or doing her school work, trying to forget that she had been left alone. When Alice was Reaped, she didn't know what to think. She walked to the stage bravely, and looked out at Ari and Carter, and could tell that their hearts had been broken. She promised she would do whatever it took, to get back to them. Family Carter Withers.png|Carter Withers - Age 25 - Adoptive Father Arianna Withers.png|Arianna Withers - Age 22 - Adoptive Mother Games Participated In None yet, haha. :3 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. Trivia *Alice was Pippycat's 6th tribute, remade into a different character later *When Alice was remade, her district stayed the same Category:District 10 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pippycat's Tributes Category:16 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Pippycat